mcfriendlyserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanctioned Players
This page shows all the players who were banned from the server and/or demoted from the server with their reason. Players listed on this page must have their official login/username with their reason why they were banned/demoted and for how long they have been banned (if banned). Banned Players on the Friendly Server Example: MinecraftUsername- Reason : Date Banned : How Long #'Smo205' - Griefing ''': January 27, 2012 : 7 Days #Tr0llz0r - X-Raying : January 27, 2012 : 7 Days #bgtrazor' - '''Griefing' : January 27, 2012 : 7 Days #'Turtlekingjay' - Griefing : January 27, 2012 : 7 Days #'MrLocke4 - Griefing' : January 28, 2012 : 10 Days #'Eraqt - Griefing : '''January 28, 2012 : 10 Days #'willi_24 - X-Raying''' : January 25, 2012 : 7 Days #'DiamondLeggings - X-Raying ': January, 28, 2012 : 14 Days #'Gachuss - Grief (Possibly Team Grief) '- January 29, 2012 - 7 days #'U_Man' '- Griefing - '''January 29, 2012 - 7 day #'ben4010 - Griefing''' - January 29, 2012 - 10 Days #'Awesome_kiid '- Serial Griefing - January 30,2012 - 1 year #'dnbarber - Griefing - January 30, 2012 - 7 days' #'[Targus43'] - Griefing/Stealing - January 20, 2012 - 7 days #'HoodiHoo' - Cole Rage Banned - January 30, 2012 - 7 days ;) #'Enderdragon888 '- Griefing - January, 30, 2012 - 7 days #'Nohg - Griefing '- January 31, 2012, 7 days #'jedilenny - Griefing' - Febuary 1st 2012, 3 days #'vaxgeek - Being Awsome' - Everyday, Roman Numeral IV #ACEupinyourface - Griefing - Febuary 1st, 2012, 7 days Demoted Players on the Friendly Server Example: Playersname - Reason #'GorillaPence' - Griefing : Demoted to GuestGroup #'spuffinglol' - Griefing : Demoted to GuestGroup #'HarryPhilbrick - Griefing' : Demoted to GuestGroup #'Gingakun - Griefing' : Demoted to GuestGroup #'AKAkiller - Griefing' : Demoted to GuestGroup #'TooMontage - Griefing' : Demoted to GuestGroup #'Victor1404 - Griefing '- Demoted to GuestGroup #'Awesomekiyr - Team Grief' - Demoted to GuestGroup #'xXMonkey8oy98Xx - Griefing' - Demoted to GuestGroup #'djquagmire - Griefing '- Demoted to GuestGroup #'Milowu3 - Griefing' - Demoted to GuestGroup #Itreipnomis - Griefing - Demoted to GuestGroup #Riner5 - Griefing big townfarm - Demoted to GuestGroup #Defyrant - Griefing/Stealing - Demoted to GuestGroup #bruno_saad - Griefing - Demoted to Guestgroup #XxASIAN_ZEUSxX - Griefing/Stealing - Demoted to Guestgroup #Minnetobbe1337 - Griefing/Stealing - Demoted to Guestgroup #PrincessMiaRose - Griefing/Stealing - Demoted to GuestGroup #xlgamerzxl - Griefing/Stealing - Demoted to GuestGroup All player needs to be banned whenever online. Once banned, please move the name from Demoted List to the Banned list. Player's History Players listed in this section had previously broken the rules in the past. # yenihime - Duplicating Items # Darkninjafist - Griefing # Smo205 - Griefing # Tr0llz0r - ''X-Raying'' # bgtrazor - Griefing # Turtlekingjay - Griefing # GorillaPence - Griefing # spuffinglol - Griefing # Awesome_kiid - Stealing # enderdrakon - Griefing #'MrLocke4 - Griefing' #'Eraqt - Griefing' #'willi_24 - ''X-Raying' #'Awesome_kiid - Stealing/Serial Griefer''' #'HarryPhilbrick - Griefing' #'Gingakun - Griefing' #'Samuel_Karlsson - Griefing' #'J3rkk - Duplicating Items' #'Drewcour - Griefing' #'dnbarber - Griefing' #'MrGaz666 - Griefing' #'on_a_plate - Griefing' #'Targus43 - Griefing/Stealing' #'DemonDrone - Griefing' Players Scheduled To Be Banned Players are awaiting justice for wrong doing - please remove names once banned. #'GorillaPence' - Griefing #'spuffinglol' - Griefing #'HarryPhilbrick - Griefing' #'Gingakun - Griefing' #'AKAkiller - Griefing' #'TooMontage - Griefing' #'Victor1404 - Griefing ' #'Awesomekiyr - Team Grief' #'xXMonkey8oy98Xx - Griefing' #'djquagmire - Griefing' #'Milowu3 - Griefing' #'Nohg - Stealing/Griefing' #'DeadlyVemon ''- Griefing' #'tjufan12 - Griefing' #'Osborne23 - Griefing' #'HITMAN698 - Griefing' #'messina176 ''- Griefing' #'123denner123 ''- Griefing' #'lizzielove321 ''- Griefing' #'mightyreece ''- Griefing' #Shaam_wow - Griefing Category:Players Scedualed To Be Banned